


Late Night Visitor

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She's checked the spells around her bed, but they're all set. No one will interrupt tonight. Already, she can feel arousal thrum in her body, waiting for Crookshanks. Arousal that's ready to boil over when he's finally hopping on her bed...





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, they're just borrowed for this fic. No profits are made from this.

Biting her lips, Hermione checked the spells and charms she’d woven around her bed. They were still holding strong – and would make sure no one could hear her, once she’d pulled the drapings shut. Not a single sound would get out, and no one would be able to interrupt. She’d made sure of it. 

With this, she wanted no interruptions whatsoever. 

Her heart was already thrumming in her chest, almost caught in her throat with nerves. She just couldn’t wait for her lover to arrive! Nerves and arousal were a tight knot in her belly, and when she pressed her thighs together just so, she could feel skin sticking on skin already, wetly.

And then she heard it, the soft noise of Crookshanks finally arriving. On the tiles, she heard him, and not a second later he hopped on her bed, purring quietly. 

She pulled the drapings shut, and her heart felt like it would burst any second now. No matter how often she did it, she was always so nervous! Her palms were always slightly shaking with nerves, but between her legs, the need started to thrum. Hot and wet, and when she gulped, her throat was dry.

“Hey”, she murmured, and turned around, stuffing her pillow under her head.

Crookshanks stayed where he was, even during the ruckus she made.

Hermione spread her legs and pulled up her night gown, until it was rucked around her navel. The air felt cold between her legs, but at the same time it felt so good because she was so warm – 

And then Crookshanks got between her legs, and, to her shame, Hermione felt how terribly wet she already was. Even though nothing had happened yet! But she knew what would come, had felt it so often already – it felt so, so good. He would make her feel so good. 

When his tongue found her cunt, she moaned, spreading her legs slightly further, giving him more room. 

And he lapped at her, rough tongue licking up her wetness. Every few strokes he’d lick her clit, making her jolt with it. 

She lied in her bed, thighs shaking, panting moans spilling from her lips. One of her hands wandered down, pulling apart her labia – and, yes. Oh, yes. His tongue, raspy as it was, started lapping over her clit. It was so rough, no comparison to anything at all she’d ever gotten off to. But oh, it felt so good, like a dash of electricity in the arousal. 

Her other hand moved to her left nipple, and for a sudden moment she wished she could play with both of them. Maybe pinch them – or, even better, have someone suck on them. She always loved it when her nipples got sucked, when others made sure to treat them. 

\- Or, what if – well, Crookshanks felt good between her legs, but what if – surely it would feel brilliant to have a similar sensation on her nipples?

She could imagine it, too. Them licking her nipples through her nightgown, more impatiently than Crookshanks. And while she writhed on Crookshanks’ tongue, the other cats would make her shove up the fabric, at which they’d lap even harder, and soon, her skin would start to tingle with sensitivity. Surely they would not be as good as Crookshanks who’d learned how to make her shake with orgasms. He had learned when to back off from her clit, just a bit, just until she’d caught her breath, ready for him to go on. 

She whimpered as he did just that, licking her labia, before continuing, and it felt like sparks dipped down her spine. She never wanted him to stop, just as she could feel how wet she was, dripping with it, and slightly, she was still ashamed at how wet this made her. Wetter than any human lover she’d ever had. But none of them had ever eaten her out like this, had treated her clit like this – had carried a tang of shame with them like getting herself eaten out by Crookshanks. An animal.

He was just so good at this. She felt herself getting closer and closer –

And then she pinched her nipple just so, and together with his tongue, it was too perfect to resist, just so, so good, and she came. 

Her thighs were shaking as she came, back stretched out, her mind lost to the orgasm, moans spilling from her lips. 

It took her a long, long time to come back, to think clearly again, and when she was, Crookshanks was sitting next to her thigh, as if nothing had happened. But the wet patch between her legs, slick on her thighs and drenching the bed cover, told her different. 

She smiled and pulled down her nightgown.


End file.
